


Just Over There

by superallens



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, and he loves that shitty car, is it angst? who knows, lowkey sad!, richie drives a shitty car, they get in a fight! good times!, they're 18-19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: Richie had planned the Greatest Christmas Date of all time, but of course, things don't go as planned.





	Just Over There

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! It's been a MINUTE since I posted anything on here! But, alas, here is my first IT writing thing, so, enjoy!

Richie pulled in front of the Kaspbrak House in his shitty Chevy Monte Carlo. The clunker had shit gas mileage, cracked leather seats, and the back windows did not roll down, but he would not trade his baby for the world. 

Besides, the front row had bench seating, making it the perfect makeout car. 

Regardless, Richie parked the car and practically fell out of the driver's seat as he leapt out. He was like a deer on ice skates as he bounded across the snow covered lawn and landed right in front of the door. With the dopiest smile carved on his face, he rapped his knuckles again the front door, then leaned against the icy cold wall. 

After a few moments, the face of an angel opened the oh-so-familiar front door. Richie felt like his heart had fallen out of his ass and onto the immaculately clean porch. 

Eddie looked fucking perfect. His brown eyes sparkled like the finest jewelry in his mother’s possession (so what if it was her Walmart engagement ring, that shit was beautiful). His hair looked as soft as the snow jammed in the soles of his soggy sneakers. And God, don’t even get him started on his rosy cheeks. They looked exactly like the roses Mrs. Uris tended to in the Spring. 

Not like Richie was giving much of a glance to the roses anyways. 

Eddie tugged the sleeves of his emerald green sweater over his hands and crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned against the doorway. 

“Merry Christmas, Rich,” Eddie said with a half smile. 

“And Merry Christmas to you, my dear Spaghetti Head!” Richie beamed. He was about to take a step towards Eddie, but he instead shot his hand into the inside pocket of his denim jacket. He pulled out a crumbled daisy and held it out to Eddie. “I come bearing your first gift of many.”

Eddie blushed, accepting the daisy and twirling it in between his index finger and thumb. “Daisies always were my favorite.”

“And that’s why I searched near and far for one!”

“You went to Bill’s and stole one from his mom’s bouquet.”

“I went to Bill’s and stole one from his mom’s bouquet,” Richie smiled. He finally took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s smaller frame, pulling him in so Eddie’s head rested under his chin. “I missed you.”

“It’s barely been a day since  _ Bill and Stan’s Holiday Party to End All Holiday Parties _ ,” Eddie laughed, burying his head a little bit into Richie’s chest.

“A day too long,” Richie mumbled into Eddie’s hair. He pulled back in favor of planting a big kiss on Eddie’s cheek. Eddie mock gagged and wiped at the spot Richie kissed. Richie rolled his eyes before kissing Eddie’s face again and again, you know, just to piss him off… yeah… to piss him off…. that’s why.

“Are you ready for the greatest Christmas adventure of all time?” Richie asked between peppered kisses. The small smile that was growing on Eddie’s face dropped at this, causing Richie to pull away.

“About that,” Eddie sighed. He turned away momentarily to make sure the door was unlocked before shutting it quietly behind him. He let out a deep breath as he continued, “My mom-”

“Please Eds, don’t tell me-”

“My mom had a meltdown this morning, I need to do damage control.”

“Damage control for who? It’s just you and her!” Richie exclaimed, frustration evident in his voice. “I thought you didn’t give a shit about her meltdowns anymore! You know, since she fucking has one whenever you wanna go anywhere with me.”

“This one was worse than the others,” Eddie said sadly. He reached forward to grab Richie’s hand. Richie’s hand was slightly stiff in his own. “You know I wouldn’t do this unless I had to.”

“You’re eighteen years old, you shouldn’t have to be putting your mom’s pieces back together. It’s not your job.”

“You think I want to do this?” Eddie asked, his voice rising a bit. “You think I don’t want to spend the day with you? You think I want to sit with my mom on the couch and watch the same fucking movie year in and year out? You think I want to make dinner and-and… deal with all this shit?”

“I  _ know _ you don’t! I know you don’t! That’s why I don’t get why you don’t stand up to her,” Richie said. “You’ve done it before, you can do it again.”

“You don’t fucking get it Richie,” Eddie said, exasperated. “You don’t get that I don’t know what she’ll do if I don’t fix things when she has these meltdowns! I don’t know how far she’ll go with all this! She’s so unpredictable and you  _ know _ that!”

“But she’s fine every time!” Richie tore his hand from Eddie’s. Their daisy fell, floating softly to the ground next to their feet. “Is this because it’s our first real Christmas together?”

“I don’t know!” Eddie said overwhelmed. His eyes started to get glassy, causing him to find great interest in anywhere besides Richie’s eyes. “Probably! You know what, yeah, probably!”

“You know I’ve spent two months planning today,” Richie asked, more of a statement rather than a question. “I’ve been… driving Ben and Bev and all of them insane over how much I’ve asked them if what I was doing was perfect enough for you, or if you’d like it… and it’s all getting trashed because of Mrs. K.”

“You’re being a dick.”

“Just living up to my name, I guess!”

“Just… calm down. I’m fucking stressed out enough, I don’t need you to ride my ass! You’re supposed to be calming me down, not vice versa! I’m having the shittiest day already and I really thought you would take this better than you are.”

“You thought I was going to react to this all sunshiney?”

“No! But I didn’t expect you to pretty much yell at me!”

“I’m not yelling at you!”

“I said pretty much yelling! There’s a difference.”

“A small difference!”

“But still a difference!”

“You know what?” Richie said, his voice cracking. “I’m just… I’m gonna go home. Merry fucking Christmas.”

“Let me guess! You’re gonna go home and get so high you forget this even happened and then we’re gonna pretend that this whole interaction never happened! Cause that’s what we’re great at, right?”

“Fuck you, Eddie.” Richie turned away from Eddie and started heading down the driveway.

“You know I’m right.” This caused Richie to freeze and turn back towards Eddie.

“You don’t get to judge my habits when yours-”

“I dare you to finish that-”

“When yours are just as bad as mine.” And with that, Richie turned away, heading back towards his shitty Chevy. He got into his shitty Chevy and now had to go back to his shitty home with his shitty mom with her shitty booze who didn’t talk to his shitty dad who didn’t give a shit about his shitty son. Everything about his life in that moment felt like shit. And he knew what he said to Eddie was a shitty thing to do but he was a shitty person and spewing shit just felt like the right shit to do because SHIT! Shit just becomes personified after time and that’s all Richie Tozier was; a piece of shit.

Eddie didn’t say anything as he watched Richie get into his car and speed off in the blink of an eye. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth as he forced the tears to not come forth. He forced the lump in his throat to go down. He forced his feelings to go away, even if it was just for now, because he simply did not have the time to deal with them in this moment. He just forced and forced and forced until things just became the way they were. This was just how it was and had to be. Forced.

“Eddie-bear? Do I hear yelling?” Sonia called from inside. Eddie opened his eyes and turned back towards the door and opening it.

“No, Ma,” Eddie called back, stepping back into the house. He let out one sniffle before closing the door behind him. “It was nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lit! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you guys think! Cuz I'm genuinely curious! Lit! Fun! ALSO let me know if you'd like a continuation of this!!!


End file.
